Jimin's Mission
by dewinters
Summary: Bermula dari permintaan bibinya untuk mengikuti Chanyeol, kakak sepupunya yang sering menyelinap keluar istana. Siapa sangka Jimin justru menemukan tujuan lain ketika melihat namja manis berambut mint yang bernyanyi di atas panggung itu?/ Spin off 'Because of Jung'/ MinYoon. Jimin x Yoongi. DLDR! RnR please?


"Jadi, bisa tolong bantu aku? Kumohon Jimin-ah."

Namja bernama Jimin itu menghela nafasnya lalu meletakan cangkir teh yang sudah habis di atas meja. "Tapi yang saya tau Chanyeol-hyung selalu pergi bersama Jung Daehyun. Saya sendiri tidak pernah diberi tau apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Karena itu aku ingin kau mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi."

Jimin menyerah. Hubungannya dengan bibi sekaligus permaisuri Korea Selatan ini memang rumit. Jimin menghormatinya, tentu saja. Tapi kalau sudah diminta seperti ini ia juga tidak bisa menolak walaupun enggan. _Hell,_ ia masih punya segudang tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Mengapa sempat-sempatnya ditambah permintaan untuk mengikuti kemana Park Chanyeol, sepupunya yang sudah 21 tahun, pergi selama ini.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mencoba. Nah, saya mohon undur diri karena masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan..." ucap Jimin sopan. Ia lihat bibinya hanya mengangguk dan dengan segera ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

* * *

Jimin's Mission

Disclaimer: hanya cerita ini yang milik Chii

Pairing: MinYoon

Cast: BTS, EXO, BAP

Warnings: OOC, typo(s)

Because of Jung-Universe (silahkan ke bio Chii kalau mau baca)

* * *

.

Dengan kesal Jimin membuka pintu di depannya. "Yah, Chanyeol-hyung!"

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang duduk di belakang meja belajar mengangkat alisnya melihat sepupunya, Park Jimin, datang berkunjung. Bukan hal yang sering terjadi mengingat mereka tinggal di istana yang berbeda. Apalagi kesibukan mereka berdua yang membuat jarang bertemu, bahkan di akhir pekan.

"Ada apa Jimin? Tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke sini..." tanya Chanyeol heran. Ia melepas headphone yang ia gunakan dan menarik kursinya agar berhadapan dengan Jimin yang duduk di kasurnya.

Namja yang lebih muda mendengus kesal. "Bisakah hyung kurangi intensitas pergi ke luar istana tanpa izin? Bibi mencurigai hyung berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh. Parahnya lagi menyuruhku untuk mengikuti ke mana hyung pergi."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu berdecih kecil. "Kukira ibunda tidak tau kalau aku menyelinap."

Jimin memutar matanya. "Tentu saja semua orang tau kalau hyung kabur. Walau dengan kedok menemui Daehyun-hyung."

"Kalau kau sudah tau aku pergi dengan Daehyun kenapa tidak bilang seperti itu saja ke ibu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang tapi ya begitulah. Berakhir dengan menyuruhku mengikuti ke mana hyung pergi selama ini..." jawab Jimin lagi.

"Kalau ibu tau aku bisa dilarang pergi selamanya..." desah Chanyeol frustasi.

"Makanya jangan suka menyelinap, hyung. Jadi beri tau padaku ke mana hyung pergi. Jadi aku tidak perlu membuang waktuku untuk memata-matai dirimu."

"Kau ingin yang jujur atau hanya untuk alibi?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa harus ada pilihan seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang hyung lakukan sampai butuh alibi untuk mengelabui permaisuri?"

"Hanya melakukan hobiku. Jalan-jalan bersama Daehyun. Sejujurnya tidak ada lagi penjelasan yang lain."

"Kalau begitu kenapa butuh alibi?"

"Karena ibu tidak akan puas. Bilang saja aku sedang berusaha mengejar hati adik Daehyun..." jawab Chanyeol final.

"Jung Baekhyun maksudnya? Baiklah, aku akan bilang kau sedang berusaha mencari putri mahkota..." ujar Jimin santai sambil berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol.

"Bilang kalau calonnya sulit ditaklukkan. Jadi aku harus sering pergi untuk bisa mendapatkannya..." ujar Chanyeol sebelum Jimin benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baik-baik." Jimin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari istana khusus putra mahkota itu. Meskipun ia sepupu Chanyeol dan juga berstatus pangeran, tapi ia hanya orang kedua di garis tahta. Ia bisa mendapat banyak kebebasan, tidak terlalu terikat dengan istana, dan tidak butuh keformalan dengan appa dan ummanya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang lebih tua darinya dan merupakan anak raja. Pendidikan keras dan kekangan istana membuat sepupunya itu tersiksa. Untung saja sejak lulus SMA peraturan sudah dibuat lebih mudah untuknya. Karena sejujurnya Jimin kasihan melihat hyung-nya itu hampir stres. Mungkin tingkah happy-virus yang melekat di diri Chanyeol adalah tanda stres dini.

Istana yang menjadi rumah untuk Jimin terletak di bagian paling timur. Masih sama dengan arsitektur istana utama yang menjadi kediaman raja dan permaisuri. Hanya saja lebih kecil dan tidak terdapat lorong-lorong berliku yang bisa membuat tersesat. Ia masih ingat bagaimana sulitnya menemukan Chanyeol dan Daehyun saat bermain petak umpet di dalam istana.

Begitu sampai, Jimin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Ini hari Sabtu sore. Umma-nya masih mendampingi appa-nya mengikuti berbagai kegiatan sosial di penjuru Korea hingga besok pagi. Tau begini ia akan menerima ajakan Taehyung, teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman bermainnya sejak kecil, untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Atau mungkin mengajak Chanyeol untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama.

Jimin mengutuk kebodohannya karena pergi dari tempat Chanyeol. Mungkin mengajak sepupunya itu untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama bukan ide buruk. Atau mungkin jalan-jalan keluar melepas rasa bosan dari istana ini. Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Jimin segera bangun dan mengambil barang-barang yang sempat ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Pangeran, anda mau ke mana?" Paman Han selaku asisten appa-nya itu bertanya heran ketika melihat Jimin yang sudah akan pergi. Padahal belum ada 30 menit ia di kamar.

"Aku ingin pergi ke istana putra mahkota. Appa dan umma masih akan pulang besok kan?" tanya Jimin.

Paman Han tersenyum. "Benar. Baiklah, hati-hati..." ucap Paman Han lembut.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Chanyeol berada, berharap sepupunya itu masih ada dan akan menemaninya mengisi waktu luang. Namun ketika sampai, hanya kekecewaan yang didapat. Chanyeol baru saja pergi keluar bersama Daehyun 5 menit yang lalu.

Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Jimin menyuruh Paman Han untuk menyiapkan mobil. Jimin akan pergi menyusul sepupunya itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia bisa mendapat alasan mengapa Chanyeol sering menghilang. Weekend seperti ini Chanyeol tidak pernah absen untuk pergi keluar. Tapi tidak mungkin juga putra mahkota berkencan terang-terangan kan? Dan setau Jimin, Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol.

Karena perjuangan Paman Han, Jimin berhasil mendapatkan mobil Daehyun yang sering parkir di istana itu. "Tapi kenapa anda ingin mengikuti mereka, pangeran?" tanya Paman Han yang heran dengan perintah Jimin untuk menjaga jarak.

"Permaisuri menyuruhku untuk mengikuti Chanyeol-hyung. Beliau khawatir jikalau ia berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh..." jawab Jimin jujur. Paman Han yang menyetir hanya mengangguk paham.

Jimin sesekali melihat ke luar jendela. Setaunya mereka pergi ke daerah Seoul dimana sangat banyak anak-anak muda modis. Banyak agen pencari bakat yang sering berjalan-jalan kemari. Ia hanya semakin bingung kemana dua sahabat itu akan pergi.

Tiba-tiba mobil hitam Daehyun menepi ke pinggir dan berhenti. "Paman, cepat parkir juga. Jangan sampai ketahuan!" ujar Jimin panik. Jujur ia merasa seperti penguntit yang akan berbuat kejahatan.

Jimin melihat Chanyeol dan Daehyun keluar dari mobil. Keduanya berjalan masuk ke salah satu bangunan dan menghilang dari pandangan. "Paman, aku akan mengikuti mereka berdua. Tunggu di sini saja, nanti kuhubungi lagi..." ujar Jimin bersiap keluar.

"Pangeran, ini..." ujar Paman Han sambil menyerahkan sesuatu di tangannya.

Jimin menoleh dan mengambil kacamata serta bennie hitam dari tangan Paman Han. Entah dari mana benda itu berasal, Jimin hanya bisa berterima kasih. Dengan segera Jimin berjalan lalu melihat bangunan yang dimasuki target intaiannya.

Itu hanya sebuah kafe biasa, namun terpajang tulisan 'CLOSED' di pintunya. Di sebelah pintu kafe itu terdapat sebuah lorong menuju basement. Memantapkan hatinya, Jimin pun berjalan ke basement itu.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, barulah Jimin sadar bahwa ada kafe juga di bawah. Mungkin saja ini adalah bar. Tapi ke bar sore hari? Selain itu juga tidak ada penjaga yang memeriksa kartu identitas. Jadi mungkin saja ia bisa masuk dengan mudah, walau masih di bawah umur.

Dan tebakan Jimin benar. Tidak ada penjaga dan ia masuk dengan mudahnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sejujurnya lebih seperti bar dengan lantai dansa dan DJ. Namun juga ada panggung alat musik dan entah mengapa dikerumuni banyak orang. Jimin segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat meja bar, yang terletak agak jauh dari panggung.

"Hei. Kau baru di sini?" sapa bartender di belakang meja.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Lemonade..." ujar Jimin pada bartender bername tag Minseok itu. Tidak mungkin ia minum alkohol kan?

"Sungguh? Kau tidak mau coba _cocktail_?" tawar Minseok pada pelanggannya itu.

"Ini masih sore..." tolak Jimin halus.

Minseok mendengus dan menuangkan lemonade pada sebuah gelas, lalu menghidangkannya ke depan Jimin. "Silahkan..." ujarnya sopan.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Jimin sambil menyesap minumannya. "Kalau boleh tau, kenapa ramai sekali di dekat panggung?" tanya Jimin pada Minseok yang mengelap gelas.

"Oh, sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukkan rap dari beberapa _rapper underground_ terkenal di Korea. Kupikir kau datang untuk melihatnya."

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Aku ke sini karena kebetulan lewat saja..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati. Oh, mereka sudah akan mulai..." ucap Minseok ketika musik terdengar keras.

Jimin ikut melihat ke arah panggung. Belum ada siapapun yang muncul. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan orang dekat panggung, berusaha mencari Chanyeol ataupun Daehyun. Hasilnya nihil.

Namun kekecewaan Jimin tidak berlangsung lama karena seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Jimin?"

Jimin segera menoleh dan menemukan Daehyun. "Hyung!"

Daehyun segera duduk di samping Jimin dan memesan cola. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Daehyun pura-pura. Sejujurnya ia sudah tau bahwa Jimin membututi mobilnya sejak tadi. Tapi tidak disangka sepupu Chanyeol ini nekat masuk sampai ke dalam kafe bar ini.

"Kurasa hyung sudah tau..." ucap Jimin begitu melihat tatapan Daehyun padanya.

Daehyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaannya. Kenapa kau mengikuti kami, hah?"

Jimin mengaduk lemonade di gelasnya. "Karena ingin tau rahasia kalian?"

"Sungguh? Hanya itu?"

"Baiklah. Bibi menyuruhku mengikuti Chanyeol-hyung yang suka sekali menyelinap pergi. Lagipula aku juga penasaran kenapa kalian tidak pernah absen pergi di malam weekend..." ujar Jimin menyerah.

"Hmm. Itu bukan salahku kalau kau mau tau. Salahkan saja sepupumu itu..." ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung.

Mata Jimin dengan cepat mengikuti arah jari Daehyun. Di saat bersamaan terdengar suara musik dan nyanyian terdengar. Mata Jimin membulat lebar ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di atas panggung dengan pakaian ala hip hop. "Itu..." ucap Jimin ragu.

"Chanyeol-hyung diam-diam suka pentas seperti ini. Tentu saja butuh sedikit penyamaran agar tidak ada yang tau identitasnya. Sebagai teman yang baik tentu saja aku membantunya..." jelas Daehyun.

Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Daehyun dan menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di atas panggung dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Dengan cermat Jimin meneliti orang di samping Chanyeol.

Tinggi namja itu terlihat sedikit timpang ketika diapit oleh Chanyeol yang sudah seperti tiang dan namja lain di sebelahnya yang tak kalah tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna _mint_ , terlihat begitu lembut. Meski cahaya panggung sedikit minim, namun Jimin bisa melihat bahwa namja itu berkulit putih nyaris pucat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan Jimin bertemu dengan namja itu untuk beberapa detik, menghantarkan getaran halus ke tubuh Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam seperti orang bodoh untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyung, siapa yang sedang tampil dengan Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya Jimin. Mungkin saja Daehyun tau teman-teman rapper Chanyeol karena sering pergi bersama sepupunya itu.

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone yang ia pegang. "Ah. Yang di ujung juga itu Rap Monster. Sedangkan yang di tengah dan berambut _mint_ itu namanya Suga. Aku tidak mengenal mereka secara pribadi. Tanya saja pada Chanyeol..." ujar Daehyun begitu melihat panggung.

"Suga..." ulang Jimin pelan. Baiklah, misi Jimin bertambah sekarang. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan namja manis bersurai mint itu!

.

.

.

End(?)

A/N: Chii datang dengan ff MinYoon lagi nih, walau ga ada moment MinYoon samsek. Ceritanya masuk ke dalam 'Because of Jung' Universe. Kalian bisa baca ff itu dulu kalau rada bingung dengan universe yang Chii buat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pingin bikin MinYoon di universe itu. Hehehe XD

Last, mind to review?


End file.
